


A Pride of Firefighters

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Carnival, Coincidences, Confessions, First Kiss, Gay Pride, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Jokes, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020- 1. Related to PrideEddie takes Christopher to Pride. Hen and Karen take Denny to Pride. Buck goes to Pride for a friend. It just so happens they all meet up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	A Pride of Firefighters

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still gonna write but it was hard to do this with recent news of what happened and being busy with work. It was wrong and needs an apology. 
> 
> Prompts and Events are still gonna be tried but if anything it'll be slower for a bit as I'm tired physically and mentally. I'm gonna try not to push myself too much like I tried before.

**_A Pride of Firefighters_ **

Eddie got up that morning like any other morning only he felt a little anxious yet also up for the new experience he'd have.

His cousin had invited him and Christopher to a Pride event. It was the first weekend of Pride month. She was one of the few who knew about his recent thoughts resurfacing in regards to not being entirely straight.

He had envied her openness but he knows that wasn't fair. She fought with his uncle and aunt to express herself as she was since she was a teen. Honestly she'd been the one to open his eyes to the fact you could like people of the same sex. He'd supported her before realizing he himself was bisexual as a teen.

His lingering looks to certain other guys in high school were harder to ignore himself now with perspective. 

He hadn't shared that with Shannon among other things.

"Dad!"

He finished getting ready by throwing on his shirt and hurried to Christopher's room.

"Hey Christopher, something wrong bud?" He walked in.

"Can I wear the same shirt I want to wear later to school? I promise I won't get it dirty." Christopher said wearing a rainbow patterned long sleeve.

"Yeah. It's okay if it gets dirty. You've got a few other ones that have a rainbow or multiple colors, and if we have to we'll see if I can clean it really quick with the pen thingy Pepa told me to try using next time. Don't worry." Eddie reassured Chris while grabbing his backpack and they went to eat breakfast before Christopher's half day. 

It had lined up just right. Chris would get out sooner and be picked up by Carla before the more fun kid events and activities would start at the booths line-up that Ella would be helping to maintain with her wife.

"Daddy, your shirts on inside out." Christopher said giggling as he started on his cereal.

Eddie noticed then in his hurry he'd made that mistake.

He tapped his head. "I can as soon as you called me buddy." He laughed at himself. 

Eddie took Chris to school and then went in for his short shift.

He and Hen were both getting off of work earlier compared to Buck and Chim today. She'd said her and Karen weren't sure if they could make it this weekend like they'd wanted to but they were going before the month ended.

Eddie knew that if he saw her there he could simply say he was in support of his cousin but a part of him also wanted to finally share with someone inside of his firehouse family what he was. That he wasn't questioning himself anymore in regards to certain things and he was most definitely bisexual. 

He pulled into the station with Buck waiting for him outside of the locker room. 

"I can't believe you're leaving me with Chim." Buck glared.

"What's wrong with that?" Eddie found it amusing how Buck shifted into a pout.

"I'm gonna be with him in the ambulance Eddie. I can picture it now." Buck sighed.

"You're not that bad at it. He and Bobby are there to help. You've done it before." Eddie didn't get it. "It's two hours Buck."

"Yeah. But he's gonna be gushing about Maddie and I can't tell him she's gonna purpose." Buck groaned.

Eddie now knew it wasn't just Buck feeling less confident in his skills. He would have two full hours of having to avoid spilling a secret. Buck didn't really share things others told him in confidence but he sometimes let things slip when he was talking to fill in the time they had.

"You're not gonna spill the beans. Say it." Eddie told him.

Buck looked at him when Eddie's hand came to his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna tell Chim." Buck breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tell me what?" Chim asked as he opened the door. 

Buck looked like a deer in headlights. "Uh-"

"That he's scared you'll enjoy correcting him too much when Hen and I leave shift." 

Buck's glare was weak at best.

Two birds one stone.

"What?! Okay maybe I do enjoy it a little but I don't mean for it hurt your feelings buddy. You do great Buck, we just wanna make sure you're good and the patient's getting what they need. It's nothing against you man. We all need some help once in a while," Chim looked confused but also understanding at what Eddie had said about Buck.

"Just remember that when we're in the ambulance." Buck said.

"I don't always have to do it Buck. You're not exactly horrible at medical man. Plus I get at least a few until I get to do the maneuver,"Chim comforted him with a teasing grin while getting what he needed from his locker. 

"Alright. Thanks Chim." Buck turned to Eddie as Chim began to walk away. "And thanks Eddie." Buck forced out making a funny face.

"No problem Buck, I got your back." Eddie smiled with a nod as he started for the upstairs with Buck on his heels.

Their calls were pretty minor outside of a business fire they put out with only one major injury from people scrambling to get out of the place.

Eddie and Hen both got ready to leave as Buck prepared for his agonizing time of avoiding Maddie with Chimney.

"Just think about all the dozens of facts you got in your head or focus on the call. Maddie won't kill you if you slip up." Eddie reassured Buck before taking his leave with his bag over his shoulder.

"But I'll feel bad and she'll be disappointed Eds." Buck frowned faking pain.

"You're thinking about it too much. We'll see you later on tonight for pizza or something. I'll text you." Eddie told Buck before taking off.

Buck was just about to ask what Eddie was gonna do since he knew Christopher was already off school by now but then Hen and Chim came to talk to each of them.

Eddie was walking away talking to her as Chim asked Buck to hand him supplies to restock quickly before their next call.

Buck was handing over the last thing that needed a fresh replacement before the alarm went off.

"Chim, Buck. You're up. Collin's is driving you. Allergic reaction at a Pride event." Bobby told them before they got in.

* * *

"So, are you gonna swing by. I hear they got a little carnival with a merry-go-round and this face painting booth." Hen asked Eddie while they went to their vehicles. They'd ended up parked next to each other.

"Funny story. My cousin runs that booth. And we're going." Eddie told her.

"Oh. That's great." Hen nodded. "I guess we'll see you there maybe." She smiled.

"You're going? I thought Karen couldn't make it." Eddie said.

"Yeah technically she couldn't. But her friend at work is covering for her with a video presentation she prerecorded." Hen looked proud at her wife's bright idea. "She even wrote down her answers to potential questions. Got the whole thing covered. So we're going today and maybe another day later on too."

"That's good. I'll text you when we get there. Christopher will love seeing Denny." Eddie told Hen while putting his bag in the back seat.

"We might get something to eat before we go, the food's expensive." She shook her head with a smile. "Probably spend a little time with Nia before the babysitter arrives too"

"Yeah. I already know Christopher is gonna want a funnel cake." Eddie told Hen through his window while starting his truck.

"Don't pull a Buck and wonder how he got hyped up." She joked while starting her car. "Bye Eddie. See ya there."

By the time Eddie was at the light he realized she still didn't know he was going as more than an ally this time around.

* * *

Buck applied the bandage to the injury. Thankfully it was more a cut than a stab wound really. Chim watched on silently encouraging Buck as he treated the dude.

Who was the dummy that thought juggling sharp objects was a neat show for Pride. 

Sure it was a talent but also it was too dangerous. Why were they when allowed to do it? What happened to juggling balls?

"Okay, let's get you up. No more shows for you anytime soon. Maybe alter your act for next time, minus the knives." Chim offered while they let him go.

"It wasn't his fault someone threw a ball and it hit his knife but is this really a place for that?" Buck said while they got in the ambulance. 

They'd been on the scene and checked over the woman from before. It wasn't an allergic reaction but her having a panic attack feeling overwhelmed.

Both of them were going to get back to the station with Collins when someone screamed for help and they had then come to the juggler guy with the med bag.

"Buck, do you realize you made a ball juggling joke?" Chim asked quietly while they went to return to the ambulance.

Buck's eyes opened wider. "I didn't mean it like that. Shit, do you think I offended him? Fuck. I'm so stupid." He hit himself.

"I don't think it crossed his mind really. Plus he was too busy checking you out." Chimney shrugged while they got into the ambulance together.

"He was what?!" Buck asked.

"The guy was staring at your eyes and probably didn't hear half of what we said. But maybe try not to say something like that again. I know you didn't mean it."

"No. I didn't. It just slipped out."

"Yeah I know you didn't. It'd be really unlike you. Ready to head back?" Chimney asked while telling Collins to drive.

"Did you know a group of lions is called a Pride. There are these two famous ones that are gay themselves. I read an article written about them."

"I didn't know that Buck. It sounds interesting. I'll look it up later on." Chim nodded. 

* * *

Eddie had decided to take Hen's advice. They were eating fast food chicken tenders and fries before going since a hotdog or burger there could be too pricey.

He was better off saving his money for tipping booths, buying little accessories or tickets, and getting snacks that they couldn't get commonly elsewhere. 

"Dad?"

"Yeah Christopher."

"A girl saw my shirt today."

Eddie was ready for the worst but put the thought away. Kids could be cruel. Not all of them.

He hadn't been told by the staff or heard from Christopher of things like insults about his disability but it had happened before. It wasn't intentional but still hurt Christopher and that's what had mattered to Eddie.

"And what did she say Chris? Did she like it?" Eddie offered.

"Yeah. She said it was like her dad's." Chris nodded before munching on a fry.

"Oh. That's cool. Right buddy?"

"She has two dads. When she asked me about my parents I told her I had a mom and a dad but mom's in heaven. But I also have a Buck and he's kinda like a dad too but not. He's my dad's friend and he's mine too"

"Oh." Eddie didn't know what else to say to that.

Yeah. Buck hung around a lot. He was certain Buck loved Christopher at least as much as he did. Saw it plenty of times.

He wasn't sure how Buck saw it though. But Buck didn't shy away from listening and offering any help they might need even when Eddie didn't ask for it.

"She said her other daddy was her father's friend too before they got married." Christopher said while dipping his chicken.

Eddie froze at that for a millisecond. What did he say to that? What could he do?

"Buck and me might not be like her dad and his friend buddy. So you've thought about Buck like a dad before? Tell me, I won't be mad. Buck's family to us," Eddie nodded encouraging his son.

"When we were in the water and on the fire truck. Buck made sure I was okay. He held me up like you did before you taught me to swim and I felt safe," Christopher looked like he had worked to come up with the right words and went back to eating.

Eddie could see that. He'd been supporting Christopher's weight and getting him adjusted to both the temperature of the water and the idea of being in the pool too. 

But he saw the cuts and minor scars that took a while to fade. Buck looked banged to hell with bruising but Christopher didn't have nearly any. It was because Buck had focused on him even when Eddie knew there was debris everywhere then that had to have gotten to them both.

Buck had explained only once what had happened on the truck. It hurt to hear it the first time and it was carved into his memory. He couldn't bring himself to ask Buck to repeat it when it was hard on him thinking about it. But they had both lived through that.

Buck's face as he'd said there were bodies floating in the water. How he'd thought quickly to distract Christopher from that. 

That he'd been doing so good keeping Christopher safe until that final moment. He looked back and panicked. Buck had jumped back in for Christopher.

The rest was more blurry even to Buck before they found Christopher. He was frantically searching on fumes in the dark. Eddie saw when Buck collapsed while Christopher was clinging to him at the field hospital.

Eddie didn't blame Buck. He couldn't. If he had been in that situation? Buck had done everything he could and Eddie was entirely grateful for that.

"He didn't want you to be scared or get hurt. Yeah. I would have done the same Chris. He was like your dad that day." Eddie said. 'He's like your dad on other days too sometimes' was unsaid.

"So you're not sad that I said Buck was like another dad?" Christopher asked, there was only curiosity in his eyes.

"No. Buck's a good guy. We're lucky he's our best friend and a part of our family." Eddie smiled before taking a drink.

"Can we go to Buck's later?" Christopher asked while he finished his last tender.

"I think so. I told him about it, we'll see if he's not too tired after work okay? Probably." Eddie knew full well he'd say 'Yes'.

* * *

Buck was proud of himself. He'd managed the entire two hours without bringing up Maddie.

When Chim talked about her he listened and answered while throwing in a joke or two.

Chim had said yeah it would be crazy if people were like seahorses but he would do it hypothetically to help with Maddie even if it was hard.

They had stayed over for half an hour and were now gonna get out now finally.

"So whatcha gonna do Buck? Get a bite to eat or something." Chim asked. 

It was then that Buck noted the ring Chimney put on after changing into his civilian clothes.

"You-?!" Buck gasped. 

Chim looked up with a smile. "Huh?" He played coy.

Buck was trying not to be mad. "She already did it?!" He choked.

"Oh this? Yeah. Maddie proposed to me last night." Chim had the smuggest grin on.

Buck's nostrils flared.

"You let me worry about spoiling her proposal. You ass."

"I was gonna tell you half 

way through but we got busy. And I'll admit it was funny watching you try so hard. I'm sorry man." Chim put his hand on buck's shoulder.

Buck deflated at that.

"What's a future brother in law for?" Buck let out a breath.

"Hmm. You know if anyone had told me when I first met you that you'd b-" Chim turned away.

Just them Chim felt Buck wrap his arm over his shoulder.

It was a rare thing, even more so because Buck had to bend down to do it. 

Chim had no idea of what was coming. 

That's when the nuggie started. Or well, more so messing up Chimney's hair. 

Buck's is friends in college and high school used to do it a lot before he got taller. 

He made sure not to do it too roughly as he was only joking.

"You're a child. Ha ha." Chim said flatly then chuckled for real once he got out and away to begin fixing his hair.

"We're even. Deal?" Buck put out his hand with a smile.

They shook on it.

They'd teased each other later on with no real heat to it.

"So, is Hen gonna be your best woman?" Buck asked.

"Yep. I'm wondering if Maddie's picking you or Josh as her Man of Honor though." Chim grinned.

"Don't make me laugh. She's picking me." Buck said.

"I don't know Buck." Chim shrugged while walking away. 

"Chim wait. Wait! What do you mean? Did she say something? She chose Josh?" Buck went to follow him to his car. 

Bobby laughed at their antics as he went to finish paperwork.

* * *

Eddie and Chris now had matching rainbows on their right cheeks. They'd been there for a bit and got to look around on their way in to find the booth.

Manuela was happy to do it even if her hand was starting to hurt a little and cramp up.

"So, having fun little Chris?"

"Yeah. Thank you Ella." He smiled brightly while looking at the painted band that matched his father's on his arm.

"You're gonna have to wait till you're grown up to get tattoos okay. And be sure you want them. I have a few too many." She winked while looking at Eddie who was watching them.

"So this is your fifth year doing this right?' Eddie asked.

"Yeah. We do it off and on when I'm not too busy. But Hannah is always a part of something here. Even if we're just sponsors one year." She told Eddie while taking a break now.

"It's nice. Giving back to the community."

"People that attend give back too with donations and buying stuff. It gets matched for charities. Last year we set a record combined with our sibling organizations." Manuela looked so happy at that.

This was something she enjoyed and Eddie knew that. It's why he tried so hard to come last year but instead donated with him being too busy at work and Christopher still getting situated.

"Denny!" Christopher shouted.

"Chris!" Denny came along with Karen holding his hand. Hen was running behind carrying stuff they'd bought and won or were just given in her arms.

"Your friend need a bag?" Manuela obviously noticed that they were all friends.

"We'd love one. Tell me how both of us forgot one this year?" Karen told Hen while Denny looked at Christopher's body paint excitedly.

"Mom. Can I get one too?" Denny asked.

"Sure," Hen said while getting out a ticket to pay for it.

Hannah was finished with her other kid as she came over. "Hi little one. Did you want a rainbow?" She asked.

"No. Can I get a Pride flag on my forearm?" Denny asked.

"Of course you can." 

The adults talked as Christopher kept Denny company while he tried to stay still for Hannah.

"I'm glad we got to see you Eddie. Christopher looks like he's having fun." Karen said.

Eddie felt bad he'd forgotten to call Hen when they got there. Christopher had been bouncing to get out and look around.

"Yeah. We didn't have as big events as this back home. I'm glad Christopher gets to see this and grow up with more knowledge of acceptance than we had growing up." Eddie said to Hen and Karen.

Hen gave him this look.

"I'm-" Eddie worked up the word.

Hen and Karen looked on expectantly and nodded. 

"-bisexual." Eddie swallowed.

"Can I hug you?" Karen asked.

"Can we both?" Hen said.

"Yeah." Eddie smiled, nodding.

He started to feel misty eyed at that. But he felt no shame in it.

"Are you okay daddy?" Christopher asked, coming over.

"Huh? Yeah Christopher. I'm okay. Daddy's happy. It's really pretty here right?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I'm having so much fun."

* * *

Buck hadn't expected to get the call. His old roommate was a really cool dude.

It seemed like today was just full of surprises for him. That, and he was drawn to Pride.

Tim had called to ask a favor. He hadn't talked to him that much in two years but knew him pretty well before he'd moved out. 

Tim was the main one of his old roommates Buck had really liked. He was genuine and tried to help keep the place decent. 

So they kept in touch a bit. They weren't best friends but good ones. 

When his mom had passed he'd become the one to take over for her at the mini carnival on the merry-go-round for Pride. She was a lesbian and hadn't remarried while he was ace.

Now Buck was going to go cover for him while running it from a half hour to a full one while he took a break and made a run to get a jacket from his van.

"Okay kids, time to let the others in line have a turn." Buck announced while slowing it down to a standstill. He then made sure the ones with belts got undone themselves and hopped off to return to their parent's.

Once the last one was out Buck came over to open the gate and let in the new bunch.

Some of the new crowd at the back had parents with them ready to help them up and put on their seat belts.

It was then that Buck noticed- "Eddie?"

"Buck!" Both Denny and Christopher shouted together.

"Hey guys." Buck waved as they came up to the front.

Eddie looked at him surprised and with an amused smile. "You work here Buck? How'd i not know that?" He asked.

"No. I don't. I'm just covering for my friend. I came with him once and he needed help so-" Buck shrugged while counting the kids. "Hey Denny, you and Christopher want to get on together right?" Buck asked.

"Yep!" He said.

"Okay. Well is the next kid ready? There's only one more seat." Buck asked the next few.

Once the ride was done Eddie came to stand near the exit and buck's control seat after Christopher was buckled.

Buck took a glance at Eddie and smiled at the paint on his cheek before watching the ride.

Harry and Denny had two tickets each and since the line had gotten a lot smaller they could stay on this time.

"Excuse me." Eddie heard as he was checking out Buck's shirt. It was one of the same Manuela had on as a participant in the activities being run this year.

It looked like it fit a little snug on buck's arms. Eddie should stop.

"I don't blame ya." The dude said while walking past Eddie and hopping over the divider gate.

"Thanks again Buck." He said as Eddie realized buck's friend had caught him ogling at Buck's arms and possibly even his ass too.

"Hey T, done eating?" Buck asked, still keeping an eye on the ride.

None of the kids were looking like they'd be sick or too scared.

"Yeah. I can take over. You're a real help man. None of the others or our new roommate would or could do this. I owe you one." Tim said getting closer to the controls now.

"The two kids on the unicorn and dragon. I know them and their parents. They've got two tickets each but I'll give you two bucks for them to have another ride if they want to." Buck told him.

"Oh. OK. Gottcha."

With that Buck waited until the ride stopped to be sure Timothy could take over and opened the exit gate before the kids started to come off the ride.

He walked around to stand next to Eddie as Tim told the kids a nice man paid to give them not one more but two more rides.

The smiles on their faces were huge as they cheered. 

When Buck told Eddie what he did he thanked him.

The settings sun made for a pretty sky and Buck snuck a glance at Eddie's eyes.

He looked so happy.

"So you came with Hen and Karen?" Buck asked. 

"No. We met them here, same as you. I volunteered to bring the boys while they hit a silent auction thing. You do this every year?" Eddie asked.

"No. He just asked me this one. Knew I was reliable." Buck shrugged. "His name's Tim, he's my old roommate. Nice guy."

They naturally came to gravitate closer, shoulders brushing together as they stood there.

"My cousin runs the painting booth." Eddie offered.

"Oh that's cool. I've seen so many people with paint on them man. They're probably doing really good huh?" Buck's hair and eyes looked nice in the setting sunlight as Eddie turned to look at him in answer.

"Yeah. I'd say so. So you're here for him, that's nice of you." Eddie said. He wasn't fishing. Okay maybe he was, he didn't know.

"Right now, I was. Figures it's the only year I could come. I usually work or only walk through after watching a parade." Buck smiled. 

"Can i talk to you about something?" 

"Sure. What's up? Pizza canceled?" Buck asked.

"I- uh- I'm Bi." Eddie said. waiting for what buck's reaction would be. He knew it wouldn't be bad though but still.

"Oh." He nodded. "I'm Pan." Buck said like it wasn't much. 

Well it kinda wasn't. But- wait!

"You're-?!" Eddie was surprised.

"I never told you did I?" Buck asked, looking to be thinking.

"No. I thought-"

"I've only dated women recently but I've been with a few guys before. Not a lot of guys really do it for me- but yeah. I can get why it's surprising and I never said it." Buck tilted his head.

Now! Tell him now. No. He's into guys but maybe not you.

"So we're still on for pizza? You could hang out with us, did you get to do or see anything on your way to come help him?"

"Yeah. I'd never say no to spending time with you two. Did you get Christopher a funnel cake? I kinda want one." Buck asked remembering Christopher liked them too from before.

"No. I kinda thought I'd dodged a bullet since the north food station didn't have any left."

"Hey I saw parents with them coming from the West one."

"You're helping." Eddie ordered.

"Yes sir" Buck mock saluted.

The boys were finally ready to get off the ride now. 

Buck told Tim 'Bye' and got a 'Have fun Buck' with a wave.

The look on his face was one Buck recognized before.

Did he think they were-?

With Buck added to their group they heard in the direction of his moms while simultaneously towards the other food court.

"Do you work here too Buck?' Denny asked. 

"No." Buck shook his head with a smile. "My friend does. I just came to help. You two liked the ride right?" Buck asked.

"It was cool. But I never got to get a funnel cake." Christopher said with a frown.

Buck and Eddie shared a look.

They came to see Karen now wearing a cool jacket.

"I take it, someone won a silent auction?" Buck asked. "It looks good. What does the back say?" He figured it had something on it.

"Hi Buck. Oh. Baby what was it?" She asked, turning to face away from them.

"'Only one woman can ride with me.' And it's got two people on a motorcycle. It looks hot on you, but no we're not getting one." Hen said, grinning to the others.

"They're fun, but dangerous." Buck agreed. "Hey now you can match. You've still got that jacket Hen. I wonder if my old one still fits." Buck thought out loud.

"The design on the arms and shoulders are cool." Eddie took a closer look at the details.

Karen thanked the compliments they were both giving. She'd only signed up for fun and hadn't actually intended to win it but it was kinda growing on her now.

"Hen." Eddie got close to whisper to them as the boys watched a dance group performing in the distance while standing next to all of them. "Christopher wants a funnel cake. Can I get one for you two and Denny?" He asked them.

"You mean just Denny?" Karen corrected with a laugh as a joke.

Hen looked at her with a questioning look and got a nod.

"Yeah, thank you Eddie."

"Well be right back. Buck said it's this way." Eddie said as the girls came to stand with the kids and get closer to watch the dancers.

"Christopher is gonna be so happy. Hey Eddie?" Buck asked as they got in line.

"Yeah. He will be. He's already having a lot of fun. I think seeing you made it even better, now this. You were gonna say?"

"I'm uh- I really like funnel cake."

"Yeah Buck I know. But what were you gonna tell me?"

"I was- Would you ever maybe want to go on a date?" Buck asked as they moved closer to the front of the line.

The few seconds it took for Eddie to reply and the surprise on his face scared Buck a lot.

"I'm sor-"

"Yeah. I'd like that. But we'll have to see about when, you know, schedules are hard on us." Eddie nodded, their shoulders were now cemented together.

The warmth coming off Eddie was so damn enticing. 

"I was kinda worried." Buck admitted.

"You shouldn't be. I'm not sure many people would turn down a date with you. And if they did it's their loss, you're a great guy."

"Ha. Thanks. But I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one here." Buck had to say.

"I'd disagree. We both are." Eddie made a compromise.

They finally ordered their funnel cakes with the toppings they might want separated into containers so the others could add them if they wanted.

On their way back Buck stopped.

"You okay Buck?"

"Yeah. Can i do something crazy?"

The bits of powder sugar on his lips were asking Eddie to do it.

"Sure."

Just like that Buck leaned in to kiss Eddie, on the cheek.

Eddie snorted at that.

"I thought you were gonna kiss me."

"Oh. I wasn't sure if-"

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie asked, cutting straight to it.

"Yeah." Buck nodded with a huge grin and blush.

The kiss didn't last long enough. With the food in their hands and people trying to walk by. But it was nice, it felt right. The sugariness of buck's lips just added to it all.

"We can't let these get cold." Eddie said after pulling away.

"You're right. Gotta surprise the boys." Buck agreed with him.

They got to the others and heard as the kids realized what they'd snuck away to go get them.

Karen and Hen got a decent amount before Denny demolished theirs.

"You're brushing when we get home." Karen said with a laugh.

"Thank you Buck. Thank you dad." Christopher said being echoed by Denny then.

"You're welcome guys." 

"You got sugar on your cheek daddy." Christopher pointed out as Eddie realized what it was from at the same time as the other adults. Buck blushed along with Eddie then.

"Someone snuck a taste of something sweet before they got back." Hen said giggling and leaning into Karen. 

"Ha ha. Daddy that's something Buck would do. I can't believe it was you this time." Chris said as Buck nearly choked.

Karen thankfully had a water they'd been given not long before and handed it over.

"Thanks. Sorry."

With the fun winding down as booths were starting to close the group slip and said their goodbyes to one another.

Hen was not looking forward to Athena winning when she barely got put in the pot recently. If they had just gotten together last month she'd have won it all. 

But she was happy they would finally stop being so oblivious. They'd see if things shifted for the better. Hopefully they could keep it together at work.

Buck came over with them to Eddie's truck.

"Let's get Buck to his jeep."

"We're a taxi." Chris said.

"Oh, I guess I have to pay then." Buck got out his wallet.

"No. It's free for family." Chris said while Eddie was already starting in the direction Buck told him he'd parked at.

* * *

Once Buck got to his jeep they followed him to his place.

It helped that he had a few clothes for Christopher that he'd washed before intending to send them back. Eddie could just change into some of buck's own night clothes himself.

With them all changed and pizza on the way Buck fought valiantly but lost to Eddie after winning the first match.

"It's okay Buck. You're getting better." Christopher patted his knee after cheering his dad on.

"I just need the right character and combo. I'll beat you." Buck vowed against Eddie.

The pizza arrived and they ate while watching a bit of story mode since Christopher liked the cut scenes and they could be watched to catch up on the last few matches before the current.

Christopher was playing a different game Buck had gotten just for him as he and Eddie cleaned up.

"I have something else to tell you." Eddie said, grabbing the dish from Buck to dry it.

Buck had a dishwasher but he preferred to use it for bigger stuff when he had a bunch of guests or was too busy to do it himself.

"I don't think anything else you can tell me today could surprise me. First you leave me with Chim. Maddie already proposed. He was playing with me. Then we get this call to Pride and end up treating a different guy who was jiggling knives before I got called by Timmy to help. After that I end up meeting you guys. Finally we kissed, that was, I don't even feel like I have good enough words to describe it and I look up words a lot." Buck laughed at that. "Sorry. You were saying Eddie." He apologized.

"Chris thinks of you like another dad." Eddie told him.

If the cup Buck was washing wasn't plastic it would have shattered in the sink.

  
  


"Buck. Buck."

"Really?" 

"He said it himself. You make him feel safe and I know he's happy when he's around you, the same as I do." Eddie picked up the cup and dried it so that they could be done.

"I- there's nothing I wouldn't do for that kid. For either of you." Buck said, in complete honesty.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you either. Now come on. Let's go put him to sleep."

With Christopher's teeth brushed and glasses off he laid down for them to read to him.

The couch was fixed so that he would fall out by rolling a little but could still get up with his crutches or call for them.

He didn't bat an eye at Eddie sleeping over too and sharing a bed with Buck upstairs.

"Fun warning. I'm a cuddler." Buck said with a laugh.

"Of course you are."

It made sense. Buck was all for physical contract and Eddie had noticed and enjoyed it too.

They got under the covers with Eddie coming to be the big spoon behind Buck.

It felt good. It had been a long time since Eddie felt like this.

Christopher was sleeping downstairs. All of them were safe together at Buck's.

Buck shivered at Eddie's breath against his neck as he kissed Buck before they went to sleep.

It surprised them both when they woke up to Buck splayed out half on Eddie one arm and leg hooked over him. 

The best part was Eddie really liked it and could see them starting off that way instead the next time they did. 

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Let's sleep in a little longer. I'll make us something once Chris gets up." Buck said with one eye open.

"I like the way you think." Eddie said, pulling Buck's head in with his arm for a kiss.

They laid there for a while longer until Christopher yawned loudly altering them it was time.

Buck got up against the feeling of being content to stay there. "Go take a shower and change. I'll start on the food. Morning buddy. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Can you make eggs with the cut up weenies in it?" Christopher asked.

"Sure thing. Wanna watch cartoons while you wait?" Buck came to give Christopher the remote from in front of the TV and fix the couch before starting to make breakfast.

He had just what he needed for what Christopher had asked.

Eddie looked down at the two of them before hopping in the shower. He could get used to this. 


End file.
